Claim 1 of PTL 1 discloses a method of “acquiring performance information of a volume of a storage, registering the acquired performance information in a storage unit as storage performance history information in a time series, and managing the storage performance history information”. Paragraph 0033 in PTL 1 states “regularly acquiring performance information and storing the acquired performance information in a storage performance history table”.